


Daddy Dixon

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: When the reader tells her partner, Daryl Dixon, that she’s pregnant, she can’t but help worry that he won’t be too happy about the news.





	Daddy Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request that I received on Tumblr two weeks ago. This one is just pure fluff really, short ‘n’ sweet, to break up the angst of writing Lost!!! 
> 
> ‘With all the sweet moments Daryl has with Judith since she was born, I’m obsessed with the idea of Daryl and babies/kids (he was pretty great with Carl too). Maybe someday you’d write something like Daryl’s partner getting pregnant and Daryl’s reaction to it? You write him so good. Maybe also his reaction once the baby is born if you feel like it…’

‘Yer what?’  Daryl’s eyes were wide, his stance tense as if about to launch into fight or flight mode.  

You swallowed loudly, trying to stop your voice from shaking as you forced yourself to say the words again.  'Pregnant, Daryl.  I’m pregnant.’

'Yer sure?’

You nodded, biting your lip as you waited for his reaction, watching the kaleidoscope of emotions that were flickering across his face.  'I’m sure.  I was late, and not just, y'know, stressed out by the apocalypse late, like, really late, and I got a test from the doc, and he said it was one of the most accurate kinds even though it must be kinda old, so I did it, I peed on the end of the little stick thing, and I waited 3 minutes, and… we’re having a baby.’

You knew you were rambling, knew you should probably have told him the second you’d started to wonder, but you honestly weren’t sure what sort of reaction you were going to get.  Daryl was adorable with Judith, always the doting uncle, protective and kind, but he’d never made any noises about having a family of your own.  You knew his own childhood had been traumatic, leaving him with both mental and physical scars, and even you had to admit, despite your initial elation at the idea of having a baby with the man you loved, the circumstances were far from ideal.  You were safer than you’d ever been behind the fences of Alexandria, but you’d been safe before, and you knew it never lasted.

Daryl was pacing the room now, chewing on his thumbnail, his expression unreadable, though his silence spoke volumes.  You felt disappointment crush your heart, and tears spilled from your eyes as you whimpered, 'I’m sorry, God, I’m so sorry.’

He paused in his frantic movements, his gaze roaming over your face, and then he crossed the room in three strides to wrap his arms around you, cradling you against his chest, one hand coming up to lace into your hair.  'Damn, girl, no, don’t say that.  Don’t ya ever, ever say that, ya hear me?  I’m sorry.  I just… I can’t believe it, tha’s all.  This is… I mean, shit, we’re havin’ a baby!’

You pulled away to scrutinize his face, but found nothing there but pure joy and love.  'We’re having a baby!’

'I'mma be a daddy!’

'You’re gonna be the best daddy.’  You reached up to trail your fingers down his cheek, and he used his grip on your hair to tilt your head back so he could brush his mouth against yours.

'I love ya, y'know that, right?’ he husked, rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip. 

'I know.  I love you too.’

'An’ y'know that I’m gonna do whatever I can to keep you an’ our little one safe, right?’

'I know.’

'Goddammit, we’re having a baby!’ he crowed, locking his arms around your waist so he could lift you up and swing you round.  'Tha’s my girl!’

 

* * *

 

'Whaddya think it’s gonna be?’  Daryl’s whisper cut through the silence of the night, causing your eyes to flicker back open from the sleep you’d been slipping into.  Your bump was prominent now, even more so like this, lounging against a stack of pillows, and Daryl was laying halfway down the bed, his head propped up on one hand, whilst the other rubbed circles over your stomach.  

'What?’  You were still slightly dozy, though he looked wide awake, a small smile quirking his lips up as the baby shifted and kicked at his touch.

'Whaddya think it’s gonna be?’ he asked again, carrying on without waiting for an answer.  'I think it’s gonna be a girl.  She’s gonna be a pretty lil thing, just like her mama, kind and a lil crazy.  I just hope she don’t get your stubborn streak.’

'Shut up,’ you giggled, slapping at his shoulder, before sighing happily.  'I kinda hope it’s a boy, and I want him to be the spitting image of his daddy, same messy hair, same crooked grin.  And he’ll be strong and brave, but he’ll have a good heart.  You have the best heart, Daryl Dixon.’

There it was, that crooked grin that you fell in love with, and you mirrored it as he crawled up the bed to cup your face in his hands so he could kiss you, long and sweet.  ’S'all yours.’

 

* * *

 

It had been a long and intense day, from the second you’d woken up to an insanely painful cramping feeling in your stomach.  The doctor had been summoned, and a few hours later, she’d arrived: your little baby girl.   People had been in and out all day, checking on you, itching to have a cuddle with the newborn, and it was only now, as the evening drew in, that you were finally left alone, your little family.  Daryl’s eyes hadn’t left his daughter’s since she’d come screaming into the world, no matter who was holding her, and now he sat beside you on the bed, cradling her against his chest, an indulgent smile on his face unlike anything you’d ever seen before.

'Am I gonna get to hold her at any point tonight, Daddy Dixon?’ you teased him, and he chuckled at you quietly so as not to disturb her.  

'Yer kiddin’, right?’  He glanced over at you, raising one eyebrow as he shook his head.  'I ain’t ever lettin’ her go.’

'Sounds great,’ you agreed, stifling a yawn.  'That means you can deal with all the puke and poop and the tantrums…’

'I don’t mind.’  He refused to be phased, locked in his own little bubble with the baby in his arms.  'I’ll do it all.  God, I’d do anythin’ for her, y'know.  She’s perfect.’

You couldn’t help but smile at his smitten expression, your heart bursting with the love you felt for the two of them.  'We’ve still gotta find a name for her.  How about you start with that?’

That got his attention, and he turned to you with a devilish grin.  'Oh, sweetheart, that’s already sorted, ain’t it, baby girl?’

'Oh really?  Care to fill me in?’

'Of course.  Y/N, I want ya to meet yer daughter, Lil Skullbasher!’


End file.
